Fiora
Fiora '(フィオルン, ''Fiorun, '''Fiorung; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is the childhood friend of Shulk and the younger sister of Dunban. She has a soft-spot for Shulk and often cooks for him as he is grateful for the thought. She has a theory that Shulk has no taste buds and therefore no sense of taste. Appearance Fiora is young woman of average stature, roughly 5"4-5"6 with rounded green eyes. Personality Abilities In battle, Fiora attacks using a set of twin knives or daggers. She is a fast attacker with good abilities. She is slightly weaker than Shulk in terms of offensive prowess. After the events at Galahad Fortress, Fiora becomes proficient with dual swords. Although she can have the best Damage per second on single targets, she can also double as an agile tank with the right armour and Arts Palette. Outside of battle it is stated that she is a good cook; though according to her, Shulk never seems to really appreciate it. Dunban implies during a heart to heart that she's also really bad at directions and gets lost easily, which she replies is no longer a problem once she has built in radar. One ability that is shown and never properly explained is that she is somehow able to refuel and pilot a Mobile Artillery without assistance. It is unclear how she learned to do this as she is not a part of the Colony 9 Defense Force and never received proper and necessary training, however it is plausible that, being very close to Shulk, he was able to impart her some knowledge about engineering and machine operating, seeing as she catches up with him and Reyn to bring them the transport cases for the Ether cylinders in Tephra Cave. It is implied that Fiora was once considered for the Defence Force during the dialogue of the quest that unlocks her Rashness Skill Branch. Story Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn both in collecting replacement Cylinders and fighting off the Mechon. During the raid on Colony 9, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds the Mobile Artillery that was previously crashed into a house. She pilots it and fires off several rounds at Metal Face in a fury. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face seemingly takes very little damage and proceeds to stab Fiora. It is this action that sets Shulk's motive in place: revenge. Eventually, the Mechon raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed (to everyone's shock) that she has been given the body of a machine to replace her organic, damaged one and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon named Nemesis. She has no memory of her past life in Colony 9, however. She is next seen on Valak Mountain stating that "there is a grave matter she must speak to Shulk about". Their conversation is almost immediately interrupted by Metal Face, who is revealed to be Mumkhar. Mumkhar wants the Monado for himself and threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk does not hand it over to him, which he does. They proceed to battle until the "true leader" of Mechonis, Egil, arrives and stops them. Egil takes Fiora and her faced Mechon back to Galahad Fortress. At Galahad fortress the group is forced to fight both her and Egil. Eventually, Fiora's consciousness gives Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, during which, she mentions another consciousness inside her, whom she believes needs help, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. It is soon revealed that her separate consciousness is actually Meyneth, the soul of the Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her Mechon body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside that body. Fiora purposely tries to keep this information withheld from Shulk so that she can continue to assist them and to spare him emotional distress. At the end of the game the view point is shown through her perspective until she finds Shulk, where it is revealed that she has been turned back into a Hom, though still keeping her short haircut. After asking Shulk which style he prefers, he answers that he likes her just the way she is. It revealed in a short story from the Japan-only art/guide book Xenoblade: The Secret File Monado Archives that sometime between the events of Mechonis Core and the ending scene Vanea informs Shulk of the possible existence of an ancient High Entia regeneration chamber which will give Fiora back her old body, but she must go into the chamber for six months. Shulk discovers the Regeneration Chamber behind a locked door in the cylinder hanger after having seen Melia, now queen of the High Entia, commanding it to open in a vision. Fiora refuses to go into the chamber until the group defeats Zanza, knowing that she would not be able to help them in her old body. Once Zanza has been destroyed Fiora enters the chamber; however, the game does not show this. The final cutscene taking place on a restored Earth takes place after Fiora's half year in the regeneration chamber. Art List * Drones Art Activates the drones on Fiora's back, depending on her "Foot" equipment # Cannon Drones (deal great ether damage in a straight line) # Gun Drones (a 6-hit area ether damage combo) # Sword Drones (a 10-hit physical combo on a single enemy) # Shield Drones (At level 1 it mimics Shulk's Talent Art "Monado Shield", but at level 2 provides debuff immunity) * Double Blade (triples damage as a back-attack) * Healing Energy Aura (removes debuffs, grants regenerate) * Spear Blade (using this on a Toppled enemy triples damage) * Cross Impact (2-hit combo, inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled) * Speed Shift Aura (grants Haste, increases Double Attack, decreases physical defense) * Zero Gravity (inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora, fills Talent Gauge if used on Toppled enemies) * Lock On (increases critical hit rate, causes Lock On, receiving damage fills Talent Gauge) * Ether Drain (lowers enemy Ether and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than 1 enemy) * Double Wind (damages enemies in a frontal cone, increases Tension) * Mag Storm (inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora) * Shutdown (inflicts sleep, purges buffs and debuffs when used on Mechon) * Air Fang (2-hit combo that inflicts Break) * Power Drain (lowers enemy Strength and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than one enemy) * Guard Shift Aura (guarantees physical block, reduces attack power) * Second Gear (increases physical Arts damage) * Final Cross (4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension) * For information on leveling battle arts, see Levelling Battle Arts. Original Art List # Butterfly Step Art 4-hit combo # Power Smash (triples damage as a back-attack) # Screw Edge (inflicts break on a single target) # Hidden Thorn (Inflicts daze on a toppled target) # Lacerate (deals damage and inflicts bleed) Skill Trees Fiora initially has access to three skill trees: "Courage", "Daring", and "Zeal". Fiora's fourth Skill Tree "Rashness" can be acquired via the quest The Oath Sword on the Fallen Arm and has the following prerequisites: * Fixing a Broken Door completed * The Wilted Flower completed * Save the Machina! completed * Two star affinity with Hidden Village. Fiora's fifth Skill Tree "Innocence" can be acquired via the quest Battling Brutes from Colony 6 and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Securing Provisions completed * The Book of Bafalgar completed * The Blood of Bafalgar completed * A Flower for a Rose completed Completion requires the defeat of two level 98 unique monsters in Tephra Cave. Presents 4 Hearts * Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts * Blood Worm (Animal ; Bionis' Interior) 2 Hearts * Chewy Radish (Vegetable; Colony 9 ) * Cute Parsnip (Vegetable; Satorl Marsh) * Ice Cabbage (Vegetable; Valak Mountain) * Delerium Foxglove (Flower; Sword Valley) * Fatal Belladonna (Flower; Valak Mountain ) * Happy Rabbit (Animal; Tephra Cave ) * Lightning Weasel (Animal; Prison Island) * Fossil Monkey (Animal; Makna Forest) * Oil Fox (Animal; Central Factory) * Shiny Scarab (Bug; Mechonis Field) * Ha Ha Ha (Strange; Alcamoth) * Love Crane (Strange; Ether Mine) * Tweet Tweet (Strange; Mechonis Field ) * Dawn Dice (Strange; Satorl Marsh ) Quotes * "Sometimes, you just gotta get wild." * "My first kiss." * "Good luck everyone." * "I can do it! I know I can!" * "I'm going to go all-out. * "I'll carry on fighting beside you until the very end." * "Sorry, not interested in that future." * "One, two, Cross Impact!" * "MAG STOOORM!" * "The electromagnetic tempest will swallow you!" * "AIR FANG!" * "You're outta here!" * "Respond -- and move! GUN DRONES!" * Gun Drones! Exterminate! * "I'm not gonna lose!" * "Shifting into second gear!" * "Now then, it's not nice to hog ALL the energy!" * "Defense systems at max!" * "ECS! Mode B!" * "Everything has gone.. blurry..." * "Shulk... I'm...sorry..." * "We're not getting anywhere!" * "Let's press on and on and ON!" * "Ah, it's nice to be with everyone." * "Double wind! You're history!" * "One-hit kill! Or something... " Dialogue :"Dunban, don't say that! The Mechon have gone now! Why would you say that?" :"Ah-ah! I'm coming along as well. I'd feel better going with you boys than sitting at home worrying about you. So, let's get moving." :Shulk: reviving Fiora "Fiora. You're awake. Uh...do you remember? My name is Shu―" puts her hand on Shulk's cheek, and he looks at her expression of content with surprise. :Fiora: "I can't believe it. My first kiss." :Shulk: overjoyed "You do remember me! Fiora!" :Fiora: nods "Of course I do, Shulk." two embrace. Tips and Tricks * If using Fiora in a tank role, one can find great use in linking Dunban's Critical Drain skill, which restores 2% of character's health whenever a critical hit is achieved. She easily takes advantage of this because Fiora's Ultimate Counter & Critical Combo skills turn all counter and double attacks into critical hits. She can take advantage of this even further by increasing her critical, counter & double attack rates with both skills plus gems (or equipping her Courage skill tree when not leveling skills). Further one can also find ways to maintain high tension to ensure her critical hit rate remains high. With all these constant critical hits she is doing as a tank, she will maintain constant aggro as well as have a somewhat consistent stream of health. Feel free to pop her Speed Shift aura and just watch the damage and healing fly. Trivia * Fiora has a built in radar and tracking device, according to choices made with a Heart-to-Heart with Dunban in Alcamoth. Gallery Fiorung2.png Fiora1.png 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Fiora as Face Nemesis Fiora concept.jpg Fiora faced mechon 1.jpg Fiora3.png Fiora2.png Fiora After.jpg|Fiora in the end Fiorung concept art.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 1.jpg Fiora concepts 2.jpg M-fiorung concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 3.jpg M-fiorung concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Fiora illust.jpg Illust shulk fiora.jpg Fiora z power.jpg|Fiora in Z Power outfit Fiora attack v.jpg|Fiora in Attack V outfit Fiora speed v.jpg|Fiora in Speed V outfit WIDE Fiora power v.jpg|Fiora in Power V outfit Fioraallarmor.jpg|Fiora in all Mechonis armor Compilation Armor Fiora 5.jpg|Fiora in Mechonis and Hom armor Fiora Battle Tactics C1.jpg|Fiora - Battle Tactics Images 1 Fiora Battle Tactics C2b.png|Fiora - Battle Tactics Images 2 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Colony 9 Category:Fiora